miraculouskingdomhearts crossover
by kittynoir116
Summary: The heartless are attacking paris!
1. Chapter 1

**Bold = authors notes**

Normal = story

_Italics = thoughts_

* * *

= time skip

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. i've made a comic version but i can't draw at all XD so I'm re-making it here. Also I'm only 16 so sorry if my spelling/author skills are bad. I hope you like it. Also this takes place after season 3. i own nothing except for the OC Nick.**

**Marinettes pov**

"Marinette! Wake up!" Tikki flitted around in circles around Marinettes head as her phone buzzed telling her it's time to get up for school.

"TIKKI WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?" Marinette quickly rolled out of bed and started running around grabbing things she needed for school and stuffing them in her backpack.

"I did..." Tikki muttered

"Marinette? Who are you talking to?" mrs. dupain-cheng knocked on the trapdoor to marinettes room

Marinette blurted out an excuse "Just on the phone with alya maman! Bye alya." Marinette jumped down through the trapdoor. She fell down the stairs but quickly got up and sprinted out the door grabbing a croissant on the way out. "Bye maman! Bye papa"

* * *

Marinette turned a corner in her school and ran into something black. She nearly fell but managed to catch herself. She looked at the black thing and realized it was someone wearing a black cloak, black gloves, black boots and black socks. His face was too shadowed to be able to make out any facial features. He didn't even flinch when she ran into him.

"Could you help me? i'm kinda lost" The boy in black rubbed the back of his head embarrassed about being lost. "I need to find Miss Bustiers class"

"OH. I'm in that class. Follow me… we're a little late though. I'm marinette" she walked around him and continued down the hallway.

"Thanks. I'm nick. I just moved here from… Canada!" he said as he followed her.

"You're welcome." _Why'd he pause like that? … he doesn't seem shy… _she turned and opened the door "we're here"

"Thanks again." he said again as he walked in the door.

Miss bustier announced that we had a new student and told him to go sit beside Nathaniel.

Marinette sat beside Alya as usual. "Why do you think Nick wears so much black? I was talking to him on the way here and he said he was from canada but he paused halfway through the sentence as though he needed to think about where he was from."

"I don't know, but I can't see his face either. I wonder what he looks like." Alya replied.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Marinette said a little too loud

"What was that marinette?" Miss Bustier asked.

"NOTHING!" marinette blurted out

After class marinette sneaky sneaked behind Nick and reached out to try to take his hood off

"Hey marinette. What are you doing?" nick said flatly

Marinette panicked and blurted out as she ran off "NOTHINGIJUSTREMEMBEREDTHATIFORGOTMYPURSEINTHECLASSROOMANDIWILLSEEYOULATERBYE!" **(translation = nothing i just remembered that i forgot my purse in the classroom and i will see you later bye!)**

* * *

Marinette flopped down on her lounge bed. "Tikki i can't believe he caught me. Why do you think he covers his face?"

"Was he wearing all black? I was in your purse and couldn't see anything. Also… NEVER FORGET ME IN THE CLASSROOM AGAIN! ... ahem… if he wore all black and you couldn't see his face he could be a nobody. We haven't seen them since the dark ages and even though we blame plagg they were the cause of a lot of bad things but also many good things." Tikki stated

"Yeah he did. And it's not very kind to call someone a nobody." marinette replied

"A Nobody is the kind of being he is. They're very powerful. I recommend finding out why he's here. They always mean trouble whether they're the cause of it or part of the solution" a loud bang was heard from outside "but for now I think you should take care of that"

"Alright but i still have a lot of questions that need answering"

Ladybug landed on the roof next to chat-noir "you find the akuma?"

"No… cat-ually there she is. On Top of the Eiffel tower." chat pointed and ladybug looked. On top of the Eiffel tower was a big black ball with a face, tiny feet and a string coming out the top. He also had a black lighter.

"LADYBUG AND CHAT-NOIR HAND OVER YOUR PRECIOUS JEWELS OR I'LL BLOW THIS CITY HALFWAY TO THE MOON!" then a stick of TNT came out of the akumas mouth he lit it with his lighter then he threw it. It landed on a roof and immediately exploded creating a hole in the roof.

* * *

Marinette crawled through the trapdoor on her roof and plopped on the lounge bed.

"What's this?" Tikki asked as she sat on a little ladybug patterned box on marinettes desk beside her computer.

"I don't know..." marinette said as she walked across the room and picked up the box. She looked at Tikki questioning whether or not she should open it. Tikki nodded and marinette slowly opened the box. Inside was a small ladybug patterned sweater. "It's a little sweater. about your size tikki. I kinda want to see you wear it" marinette helped Tikki into the sweater.

"It's comfortable and it feels right but if you transform while i'm wearing something your powers will be weakened"

"That's okay. Here, have a cookie" Marinette said as she handed Tikki a cookie.

Tikki ate her cookie while Marinette sat on her lounge bed. _How did this get in my room? Who put it here? Why is it here? WHAT IS GOING ON!?_

"I've heard of clothing used a long time ago to upgrade powers but i've never seen them. This sweater could be one of them. We should talk to… oh right… if Nick really is a Nobody than it'll have been him that brought this here meaning he also must know your identity somehow. We need to go talk to him" Tikki said

"If you say so. But just in case he isn't a Nobody, you should stay in my purse until i'm certain that he knows i'm ladybug. But where will we find him?" Marinette replied

"I don't know where he is but we need to look."

Tikki flew into Marinettes pocket as she opened the trapdoor and went downstairs. Marinette walked into the front bakery area about to leave but stopped when she saw Nick and her mom in the bakery.

"Hey I heard you make great macaroons and I thought i'd buy a few" Nick told her

"Certainly but you'll have to wait. We just ran out and Tom is making more in the back i'll go help him. Marinette you stay here in case more customers come." mrs. dupain-cheng said as she went to the back.

"Does Tikki like the sweater?" Nick asked

**I hope you all enjoy it. sorry it's so short others will be longer. idk how often i'll be uploading but i'll try to do so whenever i can. I'm going to have this fanfic be very long PAWsibly one of the longest miraculous fanfics… idk i'll try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING... except for the OC nick. KH fans I should mention this takes place during days and yes Nick has his own unique back story and I will tell it... eventually**

* * *

"she likes it... so you know who I am?" Marinette asked

"yes, I know who you are... did Tikki explain what I am?"

"yeah, what does the sweater do?"

"it extends the amount of time you can stay transformed for. You'll also get to wear the sweater but your size once transformed. We'll continue this on your roof" Nick said as Mrs. Dupain-cheng walked in.

Nick paid for his order and left.

Marinette ran upstairs and threw open both trapdoors. Nick was waiting for her "how'd you get up here?"

"what? You think the miraculous are the only way to have super powers? Didn't Tikki tell you nobodies are very powerful beings?"

"yeah, she did. But what kind of super powers do you have?"

"too many"

"very descriptive" Marinette said sarcastically

"I'm not kidding it would take way too long to name all my powers"

"try"

"fire blast, ice blast, lightning strike, light and dark blasts, summoning a giant key that works like a sword... two of them actually they also unlock any lock magical or not and I can turn one into a small ship called a glider. I also have armor that I don't tend to wear but could. To name some of the things I can do" **miraculous fans be like wtf. but everyone who knows kingdom hearts... yeah this is normal XD**

"I don't believe you" Marinette stated

Tikki flew out of Marinettes pocket "it's true I've seen it happen!"

"well... why are you here? Not to be rude or anything" Marinette asked

"I'm here because they are" nick said as he pointed across the street on a roof there was a small black creature. "they are very dangerous and come in all shapes and sizes. There's a lot of them but I think we can handle it... although the other holders will be needing their miraculous"

"I don't know if I can trust you... Tikki what do you think?" Marinette asked

"I think we need to trust him... after all there is one right across the street that we can plainly see" Tikki replied

"the one across the street is called a shadow. Easily the weakest form of heartless. They're also the most common. Also, heartless can only be defeated by a magical weapon, punching and kicking won't do a thing" Nick said **the last part I'm not sure is true because Roxas in kh2 couldn't hit the white things with his toy sword but in days he could hit them with a stick? Either way it's true in this**

"so, in other words we need to keep civilians away from all of them at all costs no matter how weak the heartless... why are they called heartless?"

"they're those without hearts. Another thing I should mention is if someone dies from a heartless, they'll become one of them."

"alright... judging by the fact that you knew who I was I'm guessing you know chat too. Could you bring him to the Eiffel tower for me? I'll get everyone else."

"yeah I could do that." he summoned one of his keyblades **this one is soul eater but the other is guardian soul** threw it in the air. A few seconds later a tiny ship flew down **it's the one Ven uses but with a red gem on the front instead of green and yes, I'm bringing stuff from BBS into this.** he then got on it like a floating skateboard and flew off towards the Agreste mansion.

"Tikki, how powerful is this guy?"

"very"

* * *

**Adriens POV**

* * *

"Adrien your father needs to speak with you in his office" Nathalie told Adrien.

"tell him I'm on my way" Adrien replied. Adrien walked over to his fathers office and knocked on the door.

"come in" his father voice came from behind the door

Adrien opened the door and stepped inside "you needed me father?"

"yes, I've cleared your schedule for the next week. We're going to America for a fasion show. You will be modeling. I need you to pack right away we leave first thing tomorrow Nathalie will assist your packing and once she has decided you've packed everything you need you may call your friends you'll need someone to take notes for you while you're away"

"yes father"

"you are dismissed"

Adrien went to his room to pack with Nathalie. Once in his room he looked out the window and saw Nick jumping from roof to roof _has Nick been akumatized? Why does he look the exact same?_ "hey Nathalie could we do this in... lets say half an hour? I have something I need to do"

"hmmm... you have 30 minutes sharp if you are not back I this time I will be informing your father... you know how he'll react"

"thank you, Nathalie," Adrien said as he ran for the door

* * *

On the rooftop chat-noir extended his staff ad took a swing at Nick who jumped over it "all right I think we both know how this ends had over your akumatized whatever and I won't hurt you."

"hey Adrien"

Chat-noir was taken aback. "h-how?"

"I'll tell you another time but for now I need to catch you up to speed on the situation. I'll tell you on the way to the Eiffel tower, we're meeting everyone there." **just to be clear he told him everything he told Marinette and nothing else**

* * *

Once they had gotten to the Eiffel tower they met up with Ladybug, Carapace, Rena rouge, bunnyX, Pegasus, King monkey, Viperion and Ryuko.

"I gave bunnyX her miraculous too. I also told them everything you told me." ladybug stated

"thank you. I caught chat up to speed." Nick replied

"so, what are we going to do about the heartless?" Carapace asked

"obviously we're going to fight them. But for now, I don't think we have enough people on our side"

"what do we do?" Ladybug asked

"I suggest giving the other miraculous to trusted friends. And I know 2 others who already have miraculous that I might be able to bring onto our side" nick answered

"you don't mean..." Chat trailed off

"I do. Chat I need you to come with me." Nick stated

* * *

Back at the Agreste mansion nick and chat-noir landed on the front porch somehow unseen. They walked in, Adrien immediately dropping his transformation. Once inside nick told Adrien "i think you have to go back to packing"

"didn't you need me?"

"no, but you only have 3 minutes left of that half hour"

"OH! Right, I forgot about that"

"We'll meet you back at the Eiffel tower when you're done"

"alright, I'll be there" Adrien said as he ran off. Once in his room he saw Nathalie was sitting on his couch using her tablet to arrange some things

"you're a minute early"

"sorry"

"nothing to apologies for... we must begin packing now, or else your father will be furious"

* * *

**Nicks POV**

* * *

Nick walked over to Gabriels office and knocked on the door.

"Adrien I thought I told you to pack"

"I'm not Adrien"

"Come in?" Gabriel said in confusion

Nick opened the door and stepped in "I've been meaning to speak with you Gabriel. I was wondering if I could make you a deal"

"I don't make deal with children"

"I don't know. I think you might like it. I'm giving you something you desperately want"

"get lost"

"so, you don't want your wife back to full health? Isn't that why you became hawkmoth?"

"..."

"i can bring her back. All I need is for you and Mayura to join forces with ladybug and the rest, you're world will soon be under attack I was sent to warn everyone and help out with defending this world... so if you take my deal you're getting your wife back. You're helping defend the place you live and I promise not to tell anyone of your identity"

"how do I know I can trust you?"

"do you have a choice? If you don't take my offer, I'll tell the others who you really are... so please. Try me."

"... you're very good at this"

"thank you"

"fine Mayura and I will assist you but you must bring back my wife before that happens"

"done"

Gabriel slowly got up and walked to the back of the room. Pressed some buttons on the wall and went down in the elevator he heard a fwoosh behind him but when he turned around, he couldn't see over the edge of the elevator. Slowly he got to the basement and Nick was already down there in front of the case thing his wife is in. Gabriel pressed a few buttons on a panel and the lid opened. Nick took an elixir out of his pocket

* * *

**Carapaces POV**

* * *

"you don't think they actually went to go get hawk moth and Mayura do you?" Rena rouge asked

"I don't know dudette. But if they do, I hope he doesn't attack us" Carapace replied

"I hope ladybug chooses people we can trust to be our new team mates." Viperion said

"yeah, she should be back soon." BunnyX told Viperion.

Carapaces shield made a beeping noise "but I didn't use my power yet... wait... am I getting a call?" he asked as he took his shield off and saw the screen on the inside. He pressed the answer button and Ladybugs face appeared on the screen.

"has Nick gotten back yet?" ladybug asked through the screen

"no, not yet" Carapace answered

"well everyone needs to go on patrol. Pair up and spread out. Some of the heartless are here"

"right... but who pairs with who?"

**ALRIGHT so that's it for this chapter! thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING except for the OC Nick.**

* * *

BunnyX's POV

* * *

"the pairs will be, Rena rouge with Carapace, me with chat, Pegasus with king monkey, viperion with ryuko, the new holders will also pair up... I want you to stay with your partner at all times... so as much as I don't like it, you're going to have to find out each other's identity's. But do it once alone with your partner. BunnyX you're going to be paired with nick." ladybug said through the screen of Carapaces shield Before the screen went black.

"AWESOME!" bunnyX exclaimed as she punched her fist in the air.

"I can't believe we're going to get to know each other's personally life as well as their super hero life." king monkey said before grabbing Pegasus by the arm and jumping away.

"I think we should analyze the situation a little more before..." Pegasus said as he went out of hearing range.

"come with me I'll bring you to my place" viperion told ryuko. They both jumped away with viperion leading

"my place is kind of loud right now how's your place?" Rena rouge asked

"it's fine let's go" Carapace replied as he jumped away with Rena rouge closely following

"welp I guess I'm alone now" bunnyX said to herself

"not completely" nick said from behind her as she spun around, he continued "yes I was here the whole time"

"well I'm..."

"Alix. Yeah, I know" nick cut her "I know who everyone is"

"how?"

"it's a long story"

"I'd still like to know"

"another time"

"why not now?"

"because we've got company" nick said as he pointed behind her

BunnyX spun around to see a big round heartless (large body) "what's that?"

"it's one of the monsters attacking us remember, they can only be hurt by magically weapons or magic. This one in particular can only be harmed from behind"

"that's annoying" bunnyX mentioned as she jumped over the large body's head landing behind it. She slashed at the back of the heartless twice in an X shape then stabbed. The heartless disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Where'd it go?"

"you defeated it and so it is gone"

"just like that?"

"they come in numbers" nick said as he pointed behind her

She spun around **(again XD) **and there were 3 large bodies and an invisible. **(flying demon with a sword) **

Nick summoned his keyblades jumped up at the invisible. In an X slashed at the invisible then in an 11 finished it off. Then spinning like a top hit all 3 large bodies multiple times finishing them off. "let's go to my place" He stretched his hand out and a few meters in that direction a black and dark purple portal opened.

"I... but... how?"

"let's just say I'm more powerful then I may seem"

Nino's POV

"I'm glad we're partnered but it would have been cool to find out another identity" Nino said

"yeah I know what you mean"

"I wonder who they are. Our teammates"

"well we knew each other it only makes sense we might actually know them... HOLY SHIT WE MIGHT EVEN KNOW LADYBUG"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up but it is possible"

"OH MY GOD I AM TOTALLY FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW"

"I think you should chill out"

"CHILL OUT? CIIILL OOOUUUT!? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CHILL OUT?!"

"let's go transform and patrol. Blow off some steam"

"ok... MAYBE WE'LL SEE LADYBUG AND I CAN TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHO SHE IS"

"yeah... sure..."

They transformed and jumped out off of the balcony soon finding a swarm of soldier heartless roaming the streets.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

* * *

They landed on Luka's boat, and Ryuko was about to jump to the next boat when she noticed Viperion had stopped.

"why did you stop?"

"because we're here"

"but Luka lives here"

"yes, I do" Luka de-transformed

"oh" Kagami de-transformed

"oh, hey Kagami where did Ryuko go?"

"um... WHAT!?"

"just kidding"

"oh... heh heh"

"we should go back to the others" Luka said as he re-transformed

"yeah" kagami agreed as she transformed as well

They turned to leave back to the Eiffel tower but came face to face with a swarm of pirate heartless

* * *

**King monkey's POV**

* * *

"almost there horse boy" king monkey exclaimed as he dragged Pegasus along behind him

"you know I can run across rooftops just as fast as you can, right? Without your assistance"

"you sound just like my friend max I think you'll like him when you meet him"

"you know max?"

"of course, I know him. He's got to be the smartest kid ever"

"hold on... KIM!?"

King monkey tripped and fell quickly getting up "how do you know me?"

"I'm max" Pegasus said as he nearly fell over laughing

"WHAT!? ACTUALLY?"

"that is correct"

"woah"

"well I guess we can head back to the others now"

They turned to leave and found a wall of sea neon heartless blocking their way **(small jellyfish heartless that float around. They don't have much health but there is a lot of them)**

* * *

**Ladybugs POV**

* * *

Ladybug landed in front of the louvre knowing rose and Juleka had planned to go here today. Entering the Louvre, she found it empty. "anyone here?"

Alix's grandfather bumped his head on the counter as he got up to see who was there. As he rubbed the back of his head, he noticed Ladybug and said "Ladybug? Is there an akuma?"

"no, I'm just looking for someone"

"not many people here today"

"yeah I can see that but they said they'd be going here today... try to forget who did and didn't come here today I'm giving them miraculous and I don't want their identity spoiled"

"anything for the protectors of Paris"

"another thing... you might want to be careful. We received a warning that an even bigger threat then hawk moth is on its way"

Alix's grandfather looked shocked "even worse than hawkmoth?"

"yeah... we even have to team up with him how bad it is I also need to choose a lot more holders"

"team up with hawk moth? Are you crazy?"

"we don't have much choice, we need as much help as we can get. Also, the threat can't be harmed by anything that's not magic"

"so, an ordinary citizen like myself can't do anything?"

"I'm afraid the only way you can help is forgetting who came today"

"well than I'll do exactly that"

"thank you" Ladybug said as she ran off to go find her friends

"you're welcome" Alix's grandfather replied

As Ladybug ran down the halls, she noticed that there was nobody at all there besides her. She sharply turned a corner and ran straight into juleka. "JULEKA! I finally found you and ro-... where's rose?"

"a giant pot bug thing took her I tried to hit it but I didn't seem to do anything to it"

"how would you like to help free her?"

"I'd love to but I can't"

"juleka I'm giving you the power of the power of the dog miraculous you will use it for the greater good" Ladybug said as she held out a miraculous box

"are you sure you want me to help? I've been akumatized twice"

"that wasn't your fault. And besides. Don't you want to help rose?"

"of course," juleka said as she took the miraculous from Ladybug

Juleka opened the miraculous box and a bright light floated upwards and then once the light had faded barkk appeared. "w-what are y-you?"

"well that's a little rude. I'm a kwami I help you transform and give you your powers. My name Is Barkk. Your power is track. To activate your power, say "track name" although you have to replace the word name with whoever you want to find. That's your power. Instantly find whoever you are looking for. You also have increased stamina speed and jump. After you activate your power you have 5 minutes before you transform back into your civilian self so you must be careful. To transform say "begin the case" and you'll suddenly be a super hero but you must be wearing the collar in the box" Bark said as Juleka put on the collar

"alright then let's begin the chase" Juleka said as she transformed. As a super hero she wore dark brown suit with a big light brown front. She had a tail that was dark brown on the top light brown on the bottom and curved up. Her mask was dark brown with a light brown spot on her right eye. Her hair was put into 2 pony tails on the sides of her head now dyed a dark brown, kind of looked like dog ears. Her weapon was a dark brown whip with a light brown handle.

"you'll need a superhero name" Ladybug said

"uhm... tracker. I'll be tracker"

"alright tracker lets go help rose. You'll need to use your power to find her though" Ladybug said

"alright. Track rose" Tracker said as her eyes lit up light brown then turned pink. "she's this way" Tracker said in certainty as she ran in what seemed like a random direction

"if you say so" Ladybug replied as she closely followed Tracker.

They ran down a few hallways then after turning one final corner the saw the heartless but no rose **(pot centipede)** "she's in one of the pots" tracker stated

"alright" ladybug replied as threw her yo-yo at a random pot attached to the heartless. The pot broke but nothing was in it and the pot was soon replaced by another that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "well that didn't work"

"let's keep trying it's bound to run out of pots at some point."

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

* * *

After finishing packing Adrien went to go see his father. Adrien knocked on the door

"come in"

Adrien entered his father's office "we finished packing"

"good... our trip has been postponed though. I have urgent business to attend to but leave what you packed, packed as the trip will still take place... just... not as soon as I have expected"

"is this urgent business something I can help with"

"certainly... it's your mother actually"

Adrien was taken aback "m-my m-mother? Here?"

"yes... Adrien there's something I need to tell you first"

"y-yes father?"

"your mother was very sick. Nearly died. I tried to do what I thought I had to do. I was wrong, I see that now that I'm not desperately trying to do so. Did you know that if you have both Ladybug and Chat-noirs miraculous you can make a wish? Well I tried to take their miraculous so that I could bring back your mother... Adrien I'm hawk moth" Gabrielle said as he turned around to face his son

Adrien couldn't find anything to say. For years he had tried to defeat his own father who was doing what he thought was right

"I understand if you're angry with me for keeping that secret. But I didn't want you to see your mother in that state"

"I'm not mad. More of shocked. Nick talk to you yet?"

"how do you know about that?"

"let's just say I wear this ring for a reason" Adrien said holding up the hand with his miraculous on it

"you're Chat-noir?"

"yeah... I think it's ironic that we're enemies but also father son"

"yes... very ironic"

"so, who's mayura? Wait wait wait let me guess... Natalie?"

"correct" Gabrielle said as he clapped slowly

"is that... sarcasm?"

"it is" Gabrielle said as a smile slowly spread across his face

"so, I'd like to see my mother" Adrien said a tear threatening to flow out of his eye

"certainly, she's in the basement"

"we have a basement?"

"we live in a mansion and you thought we didn't have a basement?"

"whatever let's go" the tear starting to flow down his cheek

Gabrielle lead Adrien to the painting hit the buttons and the elevator opened up and began going down. Adrien quickly stepped onto the small circle with his father. While going down on the elevator looking through the glass, they saw the experiment heartless. **(it this tall weird looking thing with a giant claw)**

"Plagg, claws out"

"Nooroo, dark wings rise"

* * *

**WELP that's it for now i'll try to get the next one out at some point this week and SPOILER ALERT i'm going to include more things to mash into this fanfic other than miraculous and kingdom hearts but those will be my main ones**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys welcome back I don't own anything but the OC nick... now... where did I leave off?**

* * *

**Nino's POV**

* * *

As Carapace and Rena rouge jumped down to the swarm of soldier heartless, they readied their weapons. Carapace put his shield under him and landed on one of the heartless defeating it. Then he bashed one after the other heartless repeatedly with his shield.

Rena rouge used her flute to stab and slash at heartless. It didn't take too long as there was maybe 20 there. After they had finished fighting them off, they took a few seconds to check on each other before heading towards the Eiffel tower.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

* * *

Using his Lyre to block the pirate heartless's attacks then once they have fallen backwards, bash them with his Lyre, Viperion fights off the 20 or so pirate heartless.

Ryuko does the same as Viperion, but her sword does more damage than Viperions Lyre so she was able to defeat more than him.

As Ryuko finished off the last of the heartless, 3 battleship heartless appeared.

"these look powerful. Second chance!" Viperion said, activating his power

"what's the plan?"

"find its weaknesses."

"first attempt?"

"yeah"

"alright" Ryuko said as she jumped up at the center battleship and struck at the hull. She fell back to the deck of the boat and jumped up again before being shot out of the sky by the cannons

"second chance" Viperion said as he turned back his bracelet

"what's the plan?"

"attack the cannons and watch out for the shots they fire"

"alright... what attempt is this?"

"second"

"right" she said as she jumped up attacking the cannons. She fell back onto the deck of Luka's boat and jumped up again striking the cannon ball coming towards her, the ball reflected back and hit the hull of the boat that had shot it. She then attacked the cannons of the first battleship again. She once again landed on the deck of Luka's boat then was bombed by the third heartless destroying half of the boat.

"second chance"

"wha-"

"attack the cannons on the side make sure when you deflect the cannonballs you hit the cannons, I'm going to try to stop the third from using it's bombs this is the third attempt" Viperion cut her off

"okay" she said as she once again jumped at the first hitting the cannons

Luka went to the third, jumped up at it landing on its deck. Then jumped up to the top of the mast grabbed it and leaned to the side steering the battleship off course. He then jumped down to stomp hard on the side of the ship causing it to lean on its side. When the bombs shot out the bottom they went and hit the cannons on the side of the first one destroying them

Ryuko destroyed the cannons on the other side of the first ship and deflected a third cannon ball from the second ship destroying its cannons.

Viperion then rammed the third heartless into the second causing them both to disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

Ryuko then landed on the deck of the remaining heartless and repeatedly slashed at the hull, defeating it. She landed on the deck of Luka's boat releasing her transformation.

"we should feed our kwamis, then regroup with the others" Luka said as he released his transformation.

"agreed"

* * *

**Kim's POV**

* * *

"there's so many of them" King monkey complained

"this is the first I'm hearing of you declining a challenge. Are you afraid?" Pegasus said

"me? Afraid? Of course not you know I'm not afraid of anything... I'm just not very prepared right now"

"well we need to fight them" Pegasus said as he leaped towards the slow-moving mob of heartless.

"a-alright" King monkey whispered to himself before following Pegasus into the mass amount of tiny heartless.

Then a boy dressed just like Nick appeared through a black portal and immediately began to attack heartless with his keyblade. **(kingdom key {yellow handle grey blade, looks exactly like a giant key}) **the boy quickly finished off nearly all of the heartless before Pegasus and King monkey could defeat 10

"it's incredible how fast you can defeat these things Nick" Pegasus complemented

The boy quickly looked at Pegasus "who's Nick?"

"you're not him?" King monkey asked

"no. I'm Roxas" Roxas replied Roxas raised his keyblade getting ready to attack. He leaped forward and defeated another heartless.

"why are you here Roxas?"

"I'm here on a mission to defeat some heartless, Why else?" **(reminder; this happens during days so at this point Roxas is still part of organization 13)**

"well i can't wait to fight along side you"

"this everyone?" Roxas says as he points to Pegasus and King monkey

"no, I've brought together a team large in numbers"

"how many?" Roxas asks as he de-summons his keyblade

"well let's see. There's me, Ladybug, Chat-noir, Rena rouge, Carapace, BunnyX, Viperion, Ryuko, Hawk moth, Mayura, these 2 and more on the way. So, over 12" also de-summoning is keyblades

"that's impressive"

"well most of them follow Ladybug"

"so, you're not leading?"

"eh, kind of. Ladybug follows what I say and so does hawk moth. Mayura follows hawk moth and the rest follow Ladybug"

after the rest of the heartless had been beat Another black portal opened and Roxas walked through. "bye"

BunnyX caught up and landed on the roof "you left me behind"

"they needed my help"

"well... tell me before you disappear, Ladybug says I'm supposed to stay with you"

"alright"

"so, you actually managed to get Hawk moth and Mayura on our side?" King monkey asked

"yeah it wasn't very hard" Nick replied

"how did you do it?" Pegasus asked

"what Hawk moth was originally after was the health of his wife who was nearing death. He wanted her back so badly he was willing to attack Paris trying to get Ladybug and Chat-noirs miraculous because when you get both miraculous and transform with both of them you get a wish... kind of like a genie"

"Why didn't we use the wish?" Pegasus asked

"that's exactly what Ladybug asked when she first found out and it's because when you use the wish for example let's say Hawk moth got his wish of healing his wife someone else would receive the same sickness." Nick replied

"so, what was it you did?" BunnyX asked

"I healed his wife using my magic. It doesn't have the same type of cost as the wish so there wasn't any price to pay. In return for my healing power he's now helping us" Nick answered

"awesome" King monkey stated

"we should regroup with the others back at the Eiffel tower now" Pegasus said

* * *

**Ladybug's POV**

* * *

Ladybug smashed yet another pot with her yo-yo, Tracker at her side smashing pots with her whip. Then suddenly Rose was sitting on the ground where a pot had been only seconds ago.

"Rose!" Tracker called

"I'm ok... I think" Rose replied looking a little dizzy. Soon the heartless ran out of pots and could no longer move.

"I think it's over" Ladybug said

"good" Tracker replied

"thank you for helping me... have you seen my besty Juleka?" rose asked

"yes, she's safe" Tracker said

"but these monsters aren't akumas or amoks. They're called heartless and there's a lot of them... so Rose" Ladybug said as she held out a miraculous box "I grant you the power of the pig you will use it for the greater good. Tracker here is your partner meaning I want the two of you to never leave each other's side. Even in civilian form. You will be allowed to know each other's identity but no one else's"

"of course, Ladybug" Rose said as she took the box "do I have to return this? I've seen Rena rouge and Carapace have to"

"that was the way things where before we started getting heartless. Not anymore" Ladybug replied

"alright" Rose said as she opened the box. And a bright light flew out of it. Soon the light was gone and, in its place, a pink kwami!

"Hi I'm Daizzi! the pig Kwami of... piggy... ness..." Daizzi said

Rose giggled and said "you're pretty cute"

"Am I?" Daizzi asked

"yes, you are" Rose replied barley holding in a squeal

"well either way. I allow you to transform into a pig super hero I give you the power of regeneration! If you and your friends are injured say the magic words "pig sty" and you'll create a pink glowing circle around you and anyone within that circle all their wounds will slowly heal. In order to transform you must be wearing the anklet in the box and say "pig out" after you use your power you have 5 minutes until you will automatically de-transform"

"that's a lot of information to take in" Rose said

"you'll get used to it" Ladybug said "but you'll need a super hero name"

"I'll be...piggy? Yeah, piggy!" Rose said

"ok piggy how about you transform and we can leave" Ladybug said

Rose nodded then said "pig out!" in a pink flash she wore a pink sui with a headband giving her pig ears. She also had a little curly pig tail. Her mask was also pink. "let's go!"

Ladybug lead the way out of the Louvre fighting the occasional Wight night. **(it's a mummy heartless)**

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

* * *

Chat-noir jumped up at the experiment's claw, thwacking it with his staff. While hawk moth repeatedly hit the leg. Neither of which really doing anything. Suddenly a black and purple portal appeared.

Roxas stepped out of the portal.

"Nick! So glad you're here could you help us with this heartless" Chat-noir asked dodging an attack from the experiments claw.

"I'm Roxas" Roxas said as he summoned his keyblade and jumped up and the heartless' head dealt a few quick attacks before falling back to the ground **(because of gravity which doesn't seem to exist in kingdom heats and yes I'm talking to you Sora's hair)** and jumping up at the heartless again to do it all over again. "my mission is to defeat this heartless and people keep calling me Nick and it's ticking me off"

"sorry" Chat-noir said

A few minutes later thanks to Roxas they easily defeated the experiment heartless

"you two are with Nick, aren't you? He told me most of you follow a Ladybug" Roxas asked

"yeah I'm chat-noir... I'm actually supposed to be Ladybugs partner but she just kind of leads anyway"

"I'm Hawk moth I don't follow Ladybug... we were enemies before these heartless things showed up"

"well I'm Roxas. I'm Nobody. I follow a Nobody"

"well you are somebody I mean... didn't you just take out that heartless?" Chat-noir asked

"A Nobody is a kind of person... if you would call it that... we're living dead in a sense... I don't remember my old life... except for these snippets I see every now and then... Nick is one too but he betrayed us I'm usually supposed to kill him if I see him. But I understand why he left... we are the bad guys in a way... I know that but we don't have any other purpose so we just do this... this isn't right..." **(getting close to the end of days btw)** "I've got to go" Roxas said as he turned around opened a portal and quickly stepped through.

"well now that that's over where's mom?" Adrien asked dropping his transformation

"she was here in this cytogenetic freezer" Gabrielle said pointing to a bed in a container next to a bunch of machines. "maybe she went upstairs"

"it is a purr-sibility" Adrien replied

Gabrielle looked at his son "did you just make a cat pun?"

"purr-sibly"

Gabrielle shook his head "let's go find your mother"

_Mother... I can't believe I'm actually going to be seeing her again soon_ "o-ok"

They went back to the elevator. Once up the elevator Gabrielle called out "Emily!?"

From in the direction of the kitchen came "here"

They speed walked to the kitchen. _My mom's actually here I can't believe it._ Adrien nearly crashed through the door "mom?"

"hey"

"hey?"

"you're a lot bigger than you where the other day"

"other day?"

Gabrielle came through the door "I haven't told her how long she's been frozen for"

"why are you two making such a big deal of this it's only been a few days maybe a week or two... right?" Emily asked

"you've been frozen for nearly three years" Adrien said

Emily looked like she was about to collapse "t-three y-years?"

"yeah. I tried to get the miraculous of the ladybug and black cat. They have holders now. Adrien actually has the black cat miraculous I didn't find this out until earlier today. The miraculous of the ladybug I don't know who that is" Gabrielle said

"I think I need to sit down" Emily said

"that's understandable" Adrien said

* * *

They walked over to the dining hall to sit around the table

"Adrien have you seen Nathalie?" Gabrielle asked

"she should be in my room making sure we've packed everything" Adrien replied

"could you bring her here?" Gabrielle asked. It wasn't a question

Adrien looked over at his mother for a moment then walked up to his room. Opening the door, he said "Nathalie, father needs us down in the dining hall"

"It's nowhere near dinner"

"we know"

"so, why are we needed there then?"

"someone is here"

"a guest?"

"not a guest"

"who?"

"just come downstairs"

Adrien led the way to the dining hall. As soon as Nathalie saw Mrs. Agreste she nearly fell over "M-M-Mrs. A-Agreste? H-how are you... here?" Nathalie stuttered

"ask Gabrielle" Emily replied

* * *

**WELP that's it for today... BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY guys sorry I left the last one in the middle of a conversation. I don't own nothing but the OC nick. But without further delay let's get started!**

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

* * *

"ask Gabrielle" Emily told Nathalie

Nathalie looked over to Gabrielle "how?"

"I made a deal with this kid in Adrien's class. Apparently, he's magical and can heal people." Gabrielle replied

"what was the deal?" Nathalie asked

"he healed her. And we help him, Ladybug and the others defeating these monsters attacking our world" Gabrielle responded

"help them how?" Nathalie asked

"I already know who you guys are you don't have to hide it" Adrien said

"you do?" Nathalie questioned

"yeah. One other thing. I'm chat-noir" Adrien noted

"wait what actually?" Nathalie puzzled

"yep" Gabrielle said "and Nathalie I believe you have something that should be returned to Emily now that she's back"

"right" Nathalie said as she took the peacock miraculous out of her pocket and handed it to Emily

"I was wondering where that was" Emily said "what were you doing with it?"

"I was using it to help Gabrielle with taking Ladybugs and chat... Adrien's miraculous" Nathalie replied

"well I got to get going Ladybug probably has a plan for these heartless and I need to know it" Adrien said as he stood up "you guys CATch up and I'll be back"

"your bedtime is in 20 minutes" Nathalie called out to him as he started to leave

"this is a bit more important than bedtime Nathalie" Adrien called behind him as he opened the door and closed it behind him

* * *

**Ladybug's POV**

* * *

Ladybug, Tracker and piggy ran from rooftop to rooftop. "you guys head to the Eiffel tower if anyone shows up there introduce yourselves, I have to go find some people to give miraculous. Remember that nobody other than the 3 of us can know who the 2 of you are" Ladybug said

"ok!" piggy said

"alright" Tracker agreed

Ladybug took a left and ran down a couple blocks before nearly running into Nick as he popped out from around the corner "Nick! I didn't see you there"

"sorry... didn't you pair yourself with chat?" Nick asked

"yeah, he has always been my partner" Ladybug replied

"you know you should follow your own instructions"

"what do you mean?"

"you and chat need to tell each other your identities"

"I completely forgot about that"

"well when you do there's something, I would like you to tell him prior to your identities are revealed"

"what's that?"

* * *

**Nino's POV**

* * *

Carapace and Rena rouge jumped up to the Eiffel tower landing beside BunnyX, Nick, piggy, Tracker, Viperion, Ryuko, Pegasus and King monkey. "where's everyone else? Also, who are they" Carapace asked pointing at Piggy and Tracker

"new miraculous holders Piggy and Tracker" Nick explained "Ladybug and Chat-noir are busy with revealing their identities to each other. Hawk moth is explaining everything to Mayura"

"ok... Nick how do you know everything" Rena rouge asked

"it's a long story" Nick stated

"well we got time. We're just sitting here waiting for the others" BunnyX replied

"well I guess I could tell you" Nick replied "although I doubt, you'll believe any of it"

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

* * *

Chat jumped from roof to roof in search for Ladybug. _Where is she?_ He eventually saw her on a roof a few blocks away. She was talking to Nick. Chat sprinted across the few roofs in between them. Once only a building or two away Nick opened a portal and was gone. Chat managed to reach Ladybug just before she jumped away. "hey"

Ladybug nearly fell over halfway through jumping. "hey Chat... I haven't told you the plan yet have I?"

"no that's why I came to find you"

"well I'm handing out the remaining miraculous' and we're all pairing up. Nobody is to ever be without their partner"

"I'm going to guess you and me are partners, right?"

"well yeah. The thing is I need us to be near each other 24/7 meaning... we need to reveal our identities"

Chat-noir was shocked to say the least "w-wait actually? Y-You're going to tell me who you are? A-And you can know who I am?"

"yes, but Nick wants me to tell you something before we do tell each other"

"really?"

"yeah... please don't be upset by it"

"I won't"

"the boy I'm in love with is Adrien Agreste"

Chat-noir didn't have words anymore. He felt like he might pass out. _THAT'S ME SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT._ "A-A-Adrien A-Agreste?"

"yeah..."

Chat-noir couldn't help his goofy grin

"why are you so happy about that?"

"you'll know in a minute"

"I am so confused"

"I know"

"if I hadn't fallen for Adrien, I'd probably have fallen for you... if that makes it any better"

"we need a place to go alone so we can reveal"

"my place?"

"no that would ruin the surprise of seeing you de-transform. I could take you to an apartment my father bought for a magazine"

"sounds good... wait your father bought an apartment for a magazine?"

"rich people problems" Chat-noir said as he shrugged his shoulders and leaped off the building

Ladybug closely followed "you're rich?"

"very much so. I never told you for identity reasons... also Adrien Agreste... why do you like him?"

"well he's really kind. Even to brats like Chloe and liars like Lila. When I first met him I yelled at him for supposedly putting gum on my seat but it turns out he had been covering for Chloe. I mean... I can't get a coherent sentence out to him but he pretends that he knows exactly what I'm saying."

Chat-noir was so flattered that Ladybug was complimenting him like crazy that he didn't even notice how obvious it was who Ladybug is. "well I might have met him a few times myself. Actually I see him on a daily basis"

"you do? I mean. I see him nearly every day. But you see him every single day?"

"yep"

"you making this up to impress me?"

"nope" Chat-noir landed on the balcony of an apartment building "we're here" Chat-noir opened the sliding door open for Ladybug

"oh" Ladybug walked through the open door "thanks"

"you're welcome" Chat-noir said as he closed the door behind him "so, uh. Do we just like. De-transform."

"I guess so... to be honest I'm a little nervous"

"me too"

They both stood there in a really awkward silence

"I guess I'll start" Ladybug said letting out a big breath of air "spots off" a pink light covered Ladybug as she turned back into Marinette "hey"

"M-Marinette?" Chat-noir was shocked _well it makes sense. Marinette is always running off... god she's amazing _"well my feelings for you have only grown"

Marinette slapped her palm to her forehead "Chat I just told you I'm in love with Adrien"

"and I love you too claws in" a green light surrounded Chat-noir as he became his civilian self. Adrien Agreste

Marinette stood stock still with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe it not only was Chat-noir Adrien Agreste but her crush was in love with her.

"are you ok? You're turning a little pale"

Marinette fell backwards as she blacked out

"MARINETTE!" Adrien managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He whipped out his phone and immediately called 911

* * *

**Marinette's POV**

* * *

Marinette ran at full speed through the streets of a place she didn't know. There was greenery everywhere and it was a beautiful day but she felt the intense urgency to get somewhere. She ran until she found where she was going. Although she didn't know where she was or why she was there she could tell that this huge building was where she was supposed to go. The sign in front of the castle like place read "Auradon prep."

Marinette woke up and freaked out once she noticed she was in a hospital _why am I here?_

"hey Marinette glad to see you're awake" Adrien said from beside her

"A-Adrien I how do I do you. I mean how you do? I mean-"

"I'm doing fine but you passed out. Probably from shock" Adrien cut her off seeing how she probably wouldn't be able to say what she meant

"S-Shock? W-Why would shock have I passed out? I mean hock make me pass out why? I-I mean-"

"don't you remember?" Adrien cut her off again

Like a tidal wave everything that happened came back to her _OH MY GOD ADRIEN IS CHAT-NOIR AND IN LOVE WITH ME! ADRIEN AGRESTE LOVES ME! _"yeah I just remembered. God I can't believe you're-"

"we have company" Adrien said pointing to her other side

"oh" she noticed the nurse fiddling with her monitor "hi"

"hello I'm nurse Rapp and I'll be taking care of you today. You should be out of here in an hour or two" the nurse told her.

"thank you" Marinette replied "are my parents coming?"

"they're in the waiting room would you like me to get them?" Adrien asked

"in a minute yeah... but first I was wondering..."

"yeah?"

"well we both found out half an hour ago that we both like each other..."

"it was actually 4 and a half hours"

"really? Wow... ok... um... well I was wondering if maybe you would want to be like a-a thing like... y'know"

"boyfriend and girlfriend?" Adrien asked while his eyes went wide and a goofy grin stretched across his face

"y-yeah" Marinette replied nervously

"yes! I'd love that!" Adrien said a little louder than necessary.

"you would? Great!"

"maybe we could tell your parents that, that was the shock that brought you here... because well... we can't exactly tell them what it actually was"

"yeah I guess so"

"I'll go get them"

"ok"

A few minutes later Marinette's parents were walking through the doorway "Marinette! Are you ok?!" Sabine squealed

"yes, maman I'm ok. Just had a little shock that caused me to pass out" Marinette tried to calm her mom

"we were so worried" Tom told Marinette

"I'm ok papa" Marinette tried to calm her dad

"whatever shock put you here" Sabine asked

"OH! Right Adrien asked me out" Marinette replied

"WHAT!" Tom almost screamed "YOU DID WHAT?!" looking over at Adrien

"I uh... yeah..." Adrien said a little quieter than he normally does

"papa it's alright" Marinette said once again trying to calm her father down "why am I the calm one here but yet the one in the hospital bed?"

"that's a good question. Maybe we should calm down" Adrien said mostly to Tom

"yes, it is mandatory that you calm down... this is a hospital" nurse Rapp told Tom

Tom did the two-finger eye to eye "I'm watching you" movement then walked back to beside Marinette "well what did you say?"

"I actually fainted before I could say anything" Marinette said smiling "but when I woke up, I told him yes"

A smile spread over Adrien's face. When nobody but Marinette was looking, he mouthed the words "I love you"

Marinette couldn't help the blush spreading across her face

"well I think you're well enough to be able to go home I'll go speak with the doctor" nurse Rapp told Marinette while walking out the door

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV**

* * *

"I still don't understand why we're teaming with the enemy" Nathalie complained

"because I said so" Gabrielle replied getting a bit annoyed

"I think it's wonderful that we're all working together" Emily said gleefully

"fine... I guess we can trust the people we've been fighting with for the past couple years with our lives" Nathalie sarcastically remarked

"they're the protectors of Paris" Gabrielle reasoned

"yeah, I guess so... whatever it doesn't matter if I trust them or not it's you who will be doing... stuff..." Nathalie said as she turned her back and walked away.

"that went well" Emily sarcastically remarked

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick stood in front of Carapace, Rena rouge, BunnyX, King monkey, Pegasus, Viperion and Ryuko. "so, um... where do I even start... alright this is going to be confusing but here goes... the multiverse is like a tree. There's the trunk. Kind of the main world then every tv show or movie or book or video game in that world is actually a doorway to see into the "branch" worlds. I used to live in the trunk world. Nobody knew that there were other worlds nor that we could easily see into them with our tv screens. It was basically this world but without super heroes and super villains. I was going for a walk in the middle of the night..."

* * *

**SO that's it for this chapter. On the next chapter we're jumping back to the past for Nick's backstory. Also, if you know where Auradon prep is you know what the next place we're going to is!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO PEOPLE. So, this chapter goes back to nick's backstory! or atleast... what he says is true! DUN DUN DUUUN!**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick was walking through the forest near his house, in his green coat he had always thought the coat was too big and he didn't really like the shade of green it was but he still really liked the coat as it had really nice big pockets and was warm. As he walked along the trail, he thought about what his girlfriend Alysa might want to do tomorrow he took a curly piece of metal out of his pocket Alysa had one identical to it. It was pretty cheesy but he liked it. He looked up into the trees. It was calm.

It was too cold for mosquitos to be out but too warm for it to be snowing. A little snow was still on the ground but not much. Today had been sunny but the ground was a little muddy from the melting snow. As Nick looked at the leaves up in the trees, he noticed a little light that looked like a star except it was red. He would have thought it to be a plane or helicopter but those are blue and they flash. The red light seemed to be getting closer. It only took a moment or two before Nick could see what it was. Although he couldn't believe what he saw. _A space ship? Is that possible?_ He soon realized what the red-light part of the ship was. _It's on fire_ with a roar and a loud rash it landed somewhere nearby in the forest.

Nick sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him towards the crashed ship using the smoke as his guide. He ducked and dodged branches left and right. He never came off of the path before this but he had to see the ship up close. He came to a rive and could see the ship half under water in the center. He jumped from rock to rock trying not to get wet. He almost got to the ship but ran out of rocks to jump to. _Why am I so worried about getting wet?_ He threw his coat back to the shore and stepped into the shallow river. It was cold. He walked in the waist high river over to the ship he looked around looking for a door. He got almost all the way around before finding one. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He felt nearby the door looking for maybe a panel or something that could possibly open the door.

He pressed his ear against the wall. He could hear footsteps. Sounded like someone was in there but the steps were uneven. Whoever it was, was probably injured. He knocked loudly on the door adrenaline replaced fear and he was nervous sweating but the footsteps stopped and then quickened sounding louder with each step. The door soon opened and out fell a very short man in a black cloak. Nick helped him onto a rock. He had 2 circles on the top of his head.

"thanks... my ship kind of crashed... I think I broke my leg but I need to get back to my friends as soon as I can" the short man said.

Nick recognized his voice but couldn't put his finger on who it was. "who are you?"

"oh! Right I'm mickey... king mickey" king mickey took his hood off and held out his hand

_Mickey mouse? He said he's king mickey... how is this even possible he shouldn't actually exist! He's a cartoon character. I've heard of a few shows in which mickey is a king but he never wears a cloak like this... he might be the one from that video game... what was it called?... kingdom hearts? Yeah, I think that's it_

"are you ok?" Mickey asked slightly retracting his hand

"you shouldn't exist..." Nick said before he could stop himself "UH! I'm Nick!" he shook Mickeys hand a little too quickly.

"what do you mean by I shouldn't exist?" Mickey asked a little confused

"don't worry about it... is anyone else on board?"

"yeah two of my friends' chip and dale. They're trying to fix the ship"

"Let's go help them then" Nick helped Mickey back into the ship and stepped in after him.

Mickey led them down a few hallways before finding two chipmunks jumping from machine to machine trying to fix the ship.

"the engine shut down because we ran out of fuel" one of them told the king

"who's this?" asked the other

"I'm nick I'm here to help... if I can... what does your ship run on?"

The two chipmunks said in unison "smiles!"

_They rip people's faces off to fuel their ship?... No... that can't be right_ "w-what do you mean by smiles?"

"smile into the camera and it'll fuel our ship. We're going to go see if we can repair what was damaged by the crash" one of them said before running off closely followed by the other one

_Definitely the ones from kingdom hearts... but how is this possible?_ "so, where's the camera?" Nick asked the king

"it's on the main deck... I could have sworn we fueled up not too long ago..." Mickey said as he turned and walked out the door and down some hallways

"how does it work? The smiling fuel" Nick asked as he followed king Mickey.

"there's a certain energy that come from a smile. You feel it sometimes when you see a smile. How a smile can make you want to smile. We've found a way to harness that energy and use it as fuel for our ships. It also makes good energy for lights and the weaponry we use on the ship"

they entered a large room with a huge window it had a few wheelie chairs laying around randomly. There was one steering wheel but lots of buttons along a huge panel going under the window. There was a small camera near the steering wheel.

"that's the camera" the king said pointing to the camera. "you'll need to think of a happy thought"

Nick was immediately reminded of the scene in peter pan when they're about to leave for never land. He slightly smiled at the thought. He was looking at the camera suddenly the lights came back on. Nick was startled and stopped smiling and the lights stopped too.

"you'll need to smile more than that" Mickey sighed

"right... yeah... um..." Nick thought of Alysa and how she was probably warm and safe in bed by now. The lights came on and Nick didn't stop smiling.

"you're good at forcing a smile"

"thanks... I think"

"what are you thinking of?"

"my girlfriend"

"yeah? That reminds me, my wife is probably worried about me... we should probably hurry I didn't tell her we were leaving"

"that's not a good idea" slightly laughing. The lights got brighter.

"I think the fuels full"

Nick looked away from the camera but couldn't stop the smile.

Chip and Dale soon came back "we're good to go" one of the said

"we're lucky we landed in a river." Chip said

"It cushioned most of the damage" Dale said

"so, this is good bye" Nick said

"we are fighting a very dangerous war" Mickey said "it be best to say goodbye now"

A black portal opened and out stepped a boy in a black cloak. He quickly summoned his two chakrams **(fire circle blade things)** "actually the boy comes with me my boss needs him"

"not a chance Axel" Mickey said as he jumped in front of Nick

"not a question" Axel replied before jumping towards mickey.

Mickey summoned his keyblade **(star seeker)** and blocked the attack. Quickly attempting a counter attack which Axel dodged by jumping over mickey and landing in front of Nick pushing him through a portal of which had opened behind him.

* * *

When Nick woke up, he was on a beach. He sat up looking out into the water. It was a nice day, not a cloud in the sky. and he could see a main land a few miles out. He stood up and started looking around there was a wooden shack nearby and a few wooden bridges and platforms there was also some trees.

"hello?" Nick called a sound like someone falling over came from the shack then a groan then a few seconds of silence and the door opened. A boy a little younger than me came running out of the shack his shorts had one leg longer than the other.

"I'm Tidus" Tidus held out a hand

"I'm nick" Nick replied "where am I?"

"destiny islands. It's where me and my friends hang out... some of them disappeared and never came back but right now it's me wakka and Sophie there's a main land off that way that we live but we spend most of our time here... you from the main land?"

"no... I don't think so"

"are you from another world"

"either that or I'm dead... I'm not sure"

"well I'm alive so that means you're from another world"

Suddenly the events from earlier came back to him _Destiny islands is the where Sora lived before doing all that stuff with the key thing._ "yeah... I guess it does" _I need to get back._

"that's pretty cool. Me and my friends once tried to get to the other worlds... I think that's where some of them disappeared to... most people don't believe there are other worlds but I knew they were wrong"

"you never heard back from your friends?"

"nope"

_What point of the timeline is it?_ "how long ago did they leave?"

"a few weeks. Maybe a month Why?"

_So, it should be somewhere in the beginning of 358/2 days._ "just wondering"

"that's cool. I've felt like that sometimes. Why did you come here anyway?"

"I was pushed through a portal"

"you were? That's so cool! How did it feel?"

"a little cold... gave me a headache... I passed out"

"so, you're trying to get home, now right?"

"yeah I guess so"

"well that's going to be a bit tricky since whoever pushed you through the portal doesn't want you to get home, you'll need strength... maybe if you brawl with me you could practice fighting and be able to get home a little easier"

"I guess that could help a little but I don't have a weapon"

"just pick up any old stick... don't hold back though. I've been practicing fighting with Wakka ever since Sora kicked my ass"

"alright" Nick said as he picked up a stick off the ground.

Tidus having already picked his stick lunged at Nick who was caught off guard and was hit. Tidus then slashed vertically downward. Which Nick was able to block. He pushed back making Tidus lose his balance before sweeping his feet out from under him.

"you're good but you shouldn't have your guard down... ever." Tidus said with the wind knocked out of him

"sounds good" Nick said helping him up.

Tidus strafed at Nick the moment he was up. But Nick was able to knock the stick out of his hand before it hit him

"you learn quick" Tidus said amazed

"thank you"

"although you wouldn't be able to beat Sora or Riku... or maybe even Kairi could beat you"

"well then I suppose I need to practice some more"

"not going to happen" Axel said slowly clapping after stepping out from yet another portal

"he's the guy that pushed me here" Nick told Tidus holding up his stick

"oh no you've got a stick and no I'm not Axel. I'm Xigbar" Xigbar said as he summoned his sharpshooters **(magic crossbows)**

"well then why do you wear the exact same clothes as him?"

"because we're from the same organization and I'm her to retrieve you. To come join us. The boss says that you could potentially wield a keyblade and he wants you on our side because of its power"

"I'm not ro- err I'm not your soldier"

"doesn't matter. All I need you to do is die and you'll become a nobody" Xigbar said raising his sharpshooter "and that stick won't help you stop me"

Tidus jumped at Xigbar tackling him to the ground "Run!"

Nick ran as fast as he could to the other side of the island and stopped. _Right. it's an island where am I going to go?_ He found a boat near the docks and got in he started rowing out to the main land. But Xigbar got to the dock having shaken off Tidus who was lying unconscious on the beach. Standing on the dock xigbar raised his sharpshooter once more and shot one bullet. Nick looked behind him from keeping his eye on the mainland just in time to meet a blinding red light in his face

* * *

Nick woke up on a white bed in a white room. Pretty plain it had no windows and one door. He sat up noticing he was wearing a black cloak. He remembered everything that had happened. _I'm dead... I actually died and now I'm back._ He stood up and walked out the door he wandered a few hallways until finally coming to a room with around 10 people in black cloaks. Portals opened and closed letting in people or letting them out. "hello?" Nick asked immediately grabbing everyone's attention

"hey new kid I'm Demyx just a heads up I'm the fun one" one of the people in black said

"more like the annoying one" said another

One of the people in black came up to Nick "I'm Axel how much are you able to remember"

"I remember that you attacked me and mickey"

"so, everything... darn I was hoping to make a friend... look it wasn't personnel. Neither was what Xigbar did... we were just doing our jobs"

"I guess I understand... doesn't make it ok though"

"you're going to want to talk to that guy" Axel said pointing to a man that was just standing there waiting "his name is Xemnas he's in charge and will give you your first mission"

"and what if I don't want to do the mission?"

"well trust me we're a good force... just have to do some bad things for the right reasons sometimes... listen, the guy in charge promised that if we follow him and does as he say we will eventually we will have hearts again... because when you died you lost your heart... it's the only thing that makes you dead is the absence of your heart. He can get us hearts if we follow him"

"I understand" Nick said walking up to Xemnas

* * *

**Over the next few months Nick completed mission after mission**

* * *

Nick waked up to Xemnas as he had nearly every day for the past few months "when exactly are we getting our hearts?"

"soon... we're halfway done"

"halfway?" Nick was confused "how long ago did you start?"

"well we could only really begin our true mission once you showed up. And the mission went full speed once Roxas got here"

"what is our true mission?"

"to complete kingdom hearts. Kingdom hearts has the power to give us hearts and we get a little closer every time a keyblade wielder kills a heartless"

"what else does kingdom hearts do?"

"gives us the power to rule all worlds... my ultimate dream"

_SHIT I'm on the wrong side... I'M THE BAD GUY... got to get out_ "what's my mission for today?"

"a recon mission for a world by the name 'miraculous Paris' you'll go there come back and tell us what you find the heartless aren't there yet but they will be any day now"

"alright" _I'm not coming back from that mission... I'll disappear. I'll also warn the residence of that world of the heartless._ Nick opened a portal and walked through

* * *

**Present day Nick's POV**

* * *

"and that brought me here that was only a week ago" Nick said finishing his story

"so, you left because you found out his true goal?" Pegasus said "makes sense"

"not too hard to believe. It actually clears up a lot" Carapace added

"me and Axel did become friends within the time I was there. I also made friends with Roxas, Demyx and xion"

"who's Xion?" Carapace asked

"well they made her from Roxas... kind of spit him into two people"

"actually?" Rena rouge gaped

"yeah. Freaky I know"

"what's the worst thing you did during your time there?" BunnyX asked

"hmm... I never did anything too bad. I refused to kill innocent although I did have to knock them out... we were a secret organization and we couldn't have any witnesses"

"that's the worst you did?" BunnyX questioned

"me personally yeah"

* * *

**Marinette's POV**

* * *

Marinette got up out of the hospital bed after being told she was allowed to leave now. She said good bye to Adrien then got in the taxi with her parents to leave for home. "Papa please try to not be mad at Adrien. I do like him back"

"I'll try but no promises especially after the fiasco with Chat-noir" Tom replied

"Tom!" Sabine said looking at her husband

"I don't blame you" Marinette said remembering how she had told Chat-noir that he loved her because she thought he was about to find out her identity. _God, I feel so stupid that I thought that cat was about to find out my identity... doesn't matter anymore... I still can't believe I'm dating Adrien AKA Chat-noir._

* * *

**WELL that's going to wrap it up for the chapter. if you have any questions I will reply and if I messed anything up don't be mad just tell me. also, My goal is to have 100K words overall someday. Trust me this fanfic will go on forever **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY people welcome back. So, this chapter goes back to the present hope you all liked the backstory chapter. If you have any questions or concerns let me know**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Piggy and Tracker came just after Nick had finished telling his story. After everyone said their introductions Nick re-told his story. Everyone but him left to go to bed. Nick jumped from rooftop to rooftop defeating heartless after heartless for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Marinette's POV**

* * *

Marinette woke up and laid in bed for a few minutes before looking over at her clock _8:45 am_ she got up and nearly fell out of her bed in her rush "Tikki why didn't you wake me up? I'm late for school again!" Marinette freaked out as she ran around the room

"Marinette..." Tikki said still half asleep

"I can't believe we both slept through my alarm this time" Not hearing Tikki

"Marinette!" Tikki said a little louder

"yeah?" Marinette said as she stopped

"it's Saturday"

"oh" Marinette said a little embarrassed as she put down her bag.

"you have a sleep over with Alya planned tonight"

"oh yeah!" Marinette squealed a little excited

"you should get ready"

Marinette was already running around grabbing thing like her toothbrush and extra clothes "I should call Alya she will probably want Nino to come over too since I made the rule of always needing to be with your partner. I'll ask if Adrien can come. OH! I haven't told her we're dating yet. She's going to be so surprised"

"a sleep over with boys?"

"they'll sleep in a different room obviously"

"if you're sure"

Marinette found her phone in her bag and quickly called Alya. Once she had picked up the phone, she nearly yelled into it "Alya! I'm so excited for the sleepover tonight"

"yeah me too... why are you up?" Alya's voice came from the phone

"I thought it was a school day... listen do you think Nino and Adrien could come? But sleep in a different room. I kind of want to tell you and Nino something"

"so why Adrien?"

"it's his thing to tell too"

"is it a secret?"

"no, we just haven't told you yet"

"well I'll ask if that would be ok... I was going to ask you if I could bring over Nino anyway"

"why is that?"

"I... uh... HE BOYFRIEND!"

"you're not planning on doing anything couple like are you?"

"NO!"

Marinette giggled "don't worry I know you wouldn't do anything like that. Anyway, I'm going to go get ready."

"yeah me too"

"we've got a bit maybe we should tell the guys"

"yeah I'll do that since you can't really speak to Adrien"

"no, I'll tell Adrien you tell Nino"

"you can't speak to Adrien to save your own life I'll do it end of discussion bye"

"fine see you then" Marinette said as she hung up the phone. "this is going to be fun... although there is still heartless out there. I've finished packing for tonight let's go defeat some of these things before I'm actually supposed to get up. Tikki spots on!"

Ladybug ran from roof to roof looking for heartless to defeat. Suddenly music started playing but it had no source **(it's that music that plays whenever you're about to fight a boss)** "where's that coming from?" Ladybug asked nobody in particular as she looked around. A loud crash was heard from behind her. She spun around and saw the guard armor heartless **(basically a big suit of armor that can survive and still attack without its arms and legs it's also able to remove its limbs to create separate heartless. gauntlets from the arms, and hammerlegs from the legs the remaining head and torso are called torso)**

Ladybug jumped back in shock as the guard armor used a spinning attack. A near miss. Ladybug threw her yo-yo around the middle of the heartless torso and yanked on it as hard as she could towards her. She dodged the flying giant heartless and it crashed into a wall and falling apart into three heartless. "well that just made it worse" Ladybug said to herself as she ducked under a spinning attack from the gauntlets, then around a stomp attack from the hammerlegs.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo around the torso and pulled trying to wire cut it. But the torso spun making Ladybug do the same around it then slamming Ladybug into the same wall she slammed the heartless into. Ladybug blacked out.

* * *

**Adrien's POV 15 minutes ago**

* * *

Adrien got up out of bed and looked at the clock on his wall _8:45 pm_ "I'm glad it's Saturday otherwise I'd be late"

"yeah... go back to bed" Plagg replied

"no, I think I'm going to go have breakfast... it is to my belief that you don't want any breakfast?"

"do you even know me?" Plagg asked rushing to Adrien

"let's go downstairs" Adrien nearly laughed at his kwami. Adrien handed Plagg some camembert and after waiting for him to finish he walked down the stairs to find his mother at the table. He was shocked for a minute but soon remembered the events of yesterday. "good morning mom"

"I'm sure that's not a sentence you're used to saying" his mother said as Adrien sat down

"not even close"

"well you will get used to it"

"I'm sure I will"

"I saw Ladybug jumping over some rooftops only a few seconds before you came down... maybe you should check on her"

"yeah... I guess I'll have breakfast later then" Adrien said as he stood up

"fare well"

"good bye" Adrien said as he transformed and left out the front door.

Once on the rooftops he almost immediately spotted the spots of Ladybug fighting 3 heartless at once. He jumped a few rooftops before seeing her get slammed into the wall. Now in a sprint he closed the remaining space between him and the heartless. Whipped out his baton and brought it down upon the Gauntlet heartless. Thrashing at it like crazy he dodged under a spinning attack from the Torso.

"Cataclysm!" Chat-noir shouted slashing at the Hammerlegs which turned to a black dust. He spun around in time to see yet another spinning attack from the Gauntlets. He did the limbo under it. Standing up he held his baton up and extended it pushing both the Gauntlets and the Torso off of the roof. Chat-noir ran over to Ladybugs side. "Ladybug?" Chat-noir shook Ladybug gently

"hm?" Ladybug groaned sitting up

Chat-noir let out a sigh of relief "I'm glad you're ok, but I didn't actually defeat those heartless"

"The heartless? What?" Ladybug said looking around "Oh! Right yeah, I just... I guess I hit my head pretty hard"

"yeah I saw you get thrown into the wall. It was a pretty strong throw"

Ladybug stood up rubbing the back of her head. She held her hand out in front of her and it was covered in blood. "spots off. Adrien could you bring me to the hospital?" Marinette asked as she dropped her transformation

"of course," Chat-noir replied picking her up bridal style and carrying her towards the hospital "I guess I should tell you that my parents and Nathalie found out that I'm Chat"

Marinette looked at Chat-noir in shock "What!?"

"yeah"

"Wait... did you say parents? As in plural?"

"Yeah my mom's back"

"How?"

"well it turns out my father is hawk moth and Nathalie is Mayura. Remember how Nick said he gave Hawk moth what he wanted? Turns out what he wanted was my mother back"

"I guess that makes sense... but didn't we already suspect Gabrielle and proved it wasn't him? Because he was akumatized?"

"he akumatized himself to throw us off"

"smart" Marinette said as she passed out

"Marinette? Marinette!?" Chat noir shouted nearing the hospital. Landing in front of the hospital he burst through the door's "help!"

Nurse Rapp came over with a hospital bed. Chat-noir put her on it gently. Nurse Rapp wheeled her into the back room.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick walked down the halls of the apartment building he was living in for the past while. He opened the door to his apartment closing it behind him. His apartment wasn't very big. It only had one room and in it a couch, a mini fridge, a microwave, a table and a TV. On the table he had a box a lot like the one master Fu used for the miraculous. Except this box didn't have miraculous' in it. After pressing a few buttons on the side of the box it easily opened. Inside there were three boxes similar to the ones given to miracle holder except these ones were white with black symbols. There was a fourth spot but it didn't have the box on it there was a picture of a sweater there. He picked up one of the other boxes and under it was a picture of gloves that didn't have any fingers. The box turned black with a green paw print on it.

* * *

**Marinette's POV**

* * *

Marinette sat up in bed getting a weird sense of déjà vu before finding herself in a hospital bed yet again.

"do I need to put you in a cage or something?" Her father asked from the chair beside her bed

"no, I just need to stop hurting myself" Marinette replied

"what happened" Her mother asked from standing behind Tom

"one of the monsters called heartless attacked her" Chat-noir said as he entered the room

"thank you, Chat-noir, for saving her" Sabine praised

"just doing my job" Chat-noir said "two trips to the hospital in one week Marinette?"

"yeah, I am pretty clumsy" Marinette replied

"well I hope you get better soon" Chat-noir told her as he left "but I got to go save more people from these things"

"ok bye" Marinette waved

A few minutes later Adrien walked in "Hey Marinette you ok? I heard what happened."

"yeah, I'm ok" Marinette said "you missed Chat-noir" Marinette giggled

"darn"

"well you should be good to go within five hours" Nurse Rapp said

"thank you" Sabine told the nurse

Nurse Rapp did a few more things with the machines before leaving.

"I'm going to go get lunch" Tom said to the room as he stood up and left

"I'm going to help" Sabine called as she caught up to her husband

"well, we're alone now" Adrien told Marinette

"are we?" Marinette asked "what about Plagg and Tikki?"

"I meant everyone who can't know who we are, are gone"

"yeah, I knew what you meant... I am a little shocked by one thing though"

"what's that?"

"we've been dating for nearly a full day and you have yet to kiss me"

Adrien's jaw dropped. "you... I... um..."

Marinette giggled. "your stuttering is adorable"

Adrien blushed profusely "uh..."

"I don't want our first kiss to be in the hospital though. I was thinking of it being at the top of the Eiffel tower. What do you think?"

Adrien could no longer get out a coherent sentence "tower Eiffel sound good yes! No what matter kiss good!"

"you sound like me before I found out you where Chat"

Alya and Nino walked into the room "Marinette! Are you ok?" Alya asked

"yes, I'm fine" Marinette replied as Alya awkwardly hugged her

"hey dude" Nino greeted Adrien

"I... um... hi?" Adrien said still flustered

"are you ok?" Nino asked Adrien

"I... um... yes?"

"well now that I've got the four of us in the same room how about I tell you and Nino what I was going to say at the sleepover" Marinette said

"alright girl tell us this gossip"

"Adrien do you think you can help me tell them?"

"yeah, I can do that yes" Adrien said as he started to come back to his senses

"me and Adrien are dating" Marinette told her BFF

"What! Really!? Since when!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Alya nearly yelled

"yesterday. And I told you as soon as I could" Marinette said trying to calm Alya down

"Dude?" Nino asked Adrien

"Dude" Adrien told Nino

"Dude!" Nino said flinging his hands into the air

Both Marinette and Alya stared at their boyfriends in confusion. Then in unison the asked "What?"

"it's a dude thing?" Nino said shrugging his shoulders

"uh-huh" Alya said "what does it mean though?"

"he just asked the same things you did" Adrien said

"how?" Marinette asked

"it's the way he said dude" Adrien replied

"that doesn't make any sense but we're getting off track" Alya said "give me every last tiny detail of how it happened"

"I confessed my love to him and he said he felt the same" Marinette said

"I said details!" Alya screamed

"the room had a couch. It was brown. There were a couple walls." Marinette remarked sarcastically

"You know what I mean" Alya grumbled

Marinette giggled

"well, I brought Marinette to one of the apartments my father bought for a magazine. It had a tv and we were going to play some video games. She was getting all flustered. It was pretty cute. I don't think she realized she said it but she plainly said that she was in love with me. I kind of stared at her for a minute or two before he noticed what she had said. She immediately rambled on about what she had actually meant. I whispered an I love you too and then she blacked out and that's how she got to the hospital yesterday" Adrien said calmly

Everyone stared at Adrien.

"what?" Adrien asked

"I kind of wanted Marinette to say that. but I'll take it!" Alya said

"dude I don't think I've ever heard you say so much without taking a breath" Nino told his best friend

"sorry?"

"don't be"

"ok"

"I brought Chinese food!" Tom said as he walked into the room holding up four Chinese food boxes

"hello Nino and Alya" Sabine greeted as she followed her husband "I'm sorry we didn't get anything for the either of you"

"it's ok Mrs. D" Nino said "we'll get something else"

"like what Mr. Money grows on trees?" Alya asked sarcastically

"I got some money with me. There's a pizza place just down the street"

"alright, let's go... but you're buying"

"Alright!" Nino exclaimed as he dragged his girlfriend out the door

"alright here you two go" Tom said as he handed Marinette and Adrien two boxes of Chinese

"thank you Mr. Dupain cheng" Adrien said

"thank you, papa" Marinette said

"Adrien please call me Tom" Tom said as he sat in a chair next to Adrien

"ok" Adrien said as he opened his box

"we're eating out of the house together..." Marinette said as she poked Adrien "does this count as a date?"

Adrien nearly chocked on his food "I... uh... no?" Adrien replied once again flustered

"ok!" Marinette said smiling at how red Adrien's face was.

Nick walked into the room "hey Marinette you ok?"

"yes, I'm fine" Marinette replied

"hey" Adrien said

"hi... Adrien could I speak with you for a minute? Alone?" Nick asked

"sure" Adrien said standing up and following Nick out into the hallway "what's up?"

"I wanted to give this to you" Nick said as he held out a black box with a green paw print on it "If Plagg is wearing this when you transform it will make you stronger"

"stronger how?"

"muscle strength"

"oh, that kind of stronger"

"how many kinds of stronger are there?"

"seven"

"actually?"

"no, three. Magical, mental and physical"

"right"

"so, this basically gives me super strength?"

"yeah"

"may I ask why you're giving this to me?"

"it chose you"

"how?"

"by being black with a green pawprint"

"it changed its color?"

"yes, it does that"

"cool... so, there's absolutely no reason for you not giving it to Marinette? Besides it choosing me?"

"she has a different one"

"what does hers do?"

"gives her extra time before she transforms back"

"cool... can we go back now?"

"yes" Nick said as he walked back into the room with Adrien closely following

"what did you guys talk about?" Marinette asked

"if I told you what would be the point of going into the other room?"

"I guess you're right" Marinette replied

"what are you guys talking about?" Nick asked

"we're talking about those monsters that have been popping up out of nowhere" Sabine replied

"Their called heartless. And they're very dangerous" Nick said

"how do you know?" Tom asked

"I overheard Ladybug talking about them... I don't think she saw me" Nick lied

"you hear anything else?" Tom asked

"just that they can only be harmed by magic. So, if we ever see one, we should run or we'll end up here" Nick said as he pointed at the bed Marinette was in "other than that nothing... I need to go" Nick quickly turned around and walked out the door.

"he left in a hurry" Sabine mentioned

"yeah I wonder what that was all about" Marinette questioned

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick nearly ran out of the hospital. _I don't think they saw it._ Nick jumped onto the roof of the building across from the window of the room Marinette was in. There in the middle of the roof was a gummi ship. Nick ran up to the door and knocked on it. Soon mickey stepped out. "you can't fly a gummi ship here. People will see it"

"it's urgent!" Mickey exclaimed "Maleficent is coming here"

"Maleficent? Why is she coming here?"

"she wants the miraculous. If she gets them, she could drain their power into her staff and become more powerful than ever"

"how did you find out?"

"I sent Chip and Dale out to find out if she was planning anything."

"why'd you send them?"

"their small size makes them hard to notice"

"not what I meant"

"normally Maleficent attacks the castle at least once a month but she hasn't in two months"

"alright I'll inform my friends"

"you better hurry she'll be here tomorrow"

"we'll be ready" Nick said "care to stay and fight with us?"

"I've got some other things I need to do but I'll send Donald and Goofy"

"life of the king huh"

"yeah, but they're my best soldiers and friends"

"alright... I just hope the others don't freak out by their appearance"

"what's wrong with how they look?" Mickey said scowling

"Nothing!" Nick said hurriedly

"alright take care" Mckey said as he stepped back into his ship and took off.

Nick jumped from roof to roof over to the pizza place he had just saw Nino and Alya go into on his way to the hospital. Nick jumped down in front of his friends as they were just leaving the pizza place. Nick said "Eiffel tower now" Before jumping back to the roofs to find everyone else.

* * *

20 minutes later Carapace, Rena rouge, hawk moth, Mayura, Viperion, Ryuko, King monkey, Pegasus, Chat-noir, piggy, tracker and BunnyX all waited for Nick at the top of the Eiffel tower. Nick landed beside the group.

"hey" Nick started "a new threat will be here tomorrow"

"another one?" Rena rouge asked

"how many threats are we going to fight off?" Carapace asked

"her name is Maleficent. She's a very powerful witch. She can even turn into a dragon"

"cool" BunnyX said "I mean oh no"

"if she does turn into a dragon aim for her head. She's after all the miraculous... sound familiar?" Nick said as he looked over at Hawk moth who rolled his eyes. "if she's a dragon she does breathe fire. But if she's in her human form she will shoot fire balls and create lightning strikes. That's all I saw her do but I know she can do so much more"

"you've seen her?" King monkey asked

"once during my travels of being on the wrong side" Nick replied "we had a truce at the time so I did fight alongside her. She has a lot of minions. They're not very strong but also not exactly weak either. Hawk moth and Mayura I would like you to deal with them"

"agreed" Hawk moth said

"tracker we'll need you to find her. Piggy when we're in battle you'll need to stay behind us at a distance. Heal anyone who becomes injured. King monkey right away I'll need you to use your power on her. Carapace I need you to block anything she's throwing at us. BunnyX you'll help Carapace with your umbrella. Rena rouge, Pegasus, Tracker Viperion, Ryuko and I will attack her whenever given the chance. If the plan fails Pegasus you will need to make a portal out of there any question?"

"why are you in charge?" Mayura asked

"because Ladybug is in the hospital and I don't see anyone else with a plan" Nick replied

"Ladybug's in the hospital?" Rena rouge asked

"what happened to Ladybug?" Carapace asked

"she's fine she just got hit by a heartless pretty bad" Nick replied "she should be out in a few hours but I don't want her in the fight as she'll not be in tip top shape"

"how did you find out?" Chat-noir asked

"a friend told me" Nick replied

"how long do we have until the witch is here?" BunnyX asked

"she'll be here tomorrow" Nick replied

"how'd your friend find out?" Pegasus asked

"he sent some people out to spy on her... that reminds me. We'll be getting some reinforcements tomorrow during-"

"who?" Rena rouge asked before Nick could finish his sentence

"two soldiers by the names Goofy and Donald. They are mutant kind of things so don't freak out when you see them" Nick replied "Goofy is a dog. He has a shield I'll have him help Carapace and BunnyX. Donald is a duck. He's a wizard and will be helping Piggy"

"mutants are not possible" Pegasus stated

"neither is pretty much anything we do as super heroes" Nick replied

"are they scary looking?" Piggy asked

"no but they'll take some getting used to" Nick answered

"how many mutants have you met?" BunnyX asked

"five" Nick stated

"what are the other three?" Hawk moth asked

"a mouse and two chipmunks... or squirrels I'm not really sure" Nick said smiling

Everybody went quiet for a few seconds

"anything else?" Nick asked as everybody shook their heads "alright then I suggest getting an early sleep tonight"

"you sound like my doctor" BunnyX replied "also aren't I supposed to be your partner? I don't really see you that often"

"yeah, sorry I just get really busy and we don't exactly live near each other" Nick sighed

"well you don't exactly keep your identity a secret. You could just jump over in a few minutes as you don't have to go transform" BunnyX said

Nick sighed "yeah I guess you're right."

"maybe I could see your place? Find out where you live and I can be around more often" BunnyX mentioned

"yeah... everybody you can go back to your lives for now. BunnyX follow me" Nick said as he jumped off towards his apartment.

* * *

Once landing on his balcony he opened the glass door and let BunnyX in before following and sliding the door shut.

"roomy" BunnyX remarked

"I never said it was anything special. It's temporary" Nick replied

"yeah... so, why do you wear the hood over your face?"

"because I lied"

"what?"

"remember how I told you the multiverse was like a tree? And how I was from the trunk?"

"yeah?"

"I'm not from the trunk"

"why would you say that you are?"

"because I'm actually from this world... just... in the future"

"I'm sorry what?"

"the whole story I told is true except what world I'm from... and I only lied about that because I don't want my parents to notice that I'm their son"

"who are your parents?"

"I'm only telling you this because you're the time traveler and know that the timeline is fragile... but my name is Nick Agreste"

"What!"

"yeah... I'm the son of Adrien and Marinette... their only born child they had plans for other names but changed their minds."

"hold on... did you say Marinette and Adrien? Yes! My favorite ship come true!"

"it actually already came true they just haven't told anyone yet"

"is it weird being around your parents as kids?"

"very"

"well this changes things"

"yeah, I can see that" Nick said as he took off his hood. "I know I look like my mother" Nick had black hair and bluebell eyes but his face structure was completely Adrien.

"I can see them both in you"

"yeah... your grandfather is probably worried about you since you've been in the washroom for almost an hour"

"it's been that long?"

"time flies when your finding stuff out"

"I got to go" BunnyX said as she opened the sliding door "see you"

"one more thing"

"yeah?" BunnyX crouched on the railing

"you are my god parent"

"woah"

"yeah... bye"

"bye" BunnyX jumped away and Nick closed the door. He walked over to the table opened the box and picked up one of the smaller boxes. It turned light blue with a watch symbol on it. The picture underneath showed a pair of kwami shoes.

* * *

**Well that's it I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for the delay. If you have any questions about the anything going on in this fanfic just ask. And no, I didn't forget about Auradon**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO PEOPLE! Welcome back to this story of which we do stuff! I did change the encounter with Roxas a little back in chapter 4.**

* * *

**Marinette's POV**

* * *

Marinette walked into her bakery after being in the hospital for the past 5 hours. "I can't believe today went by so fast" Marinette said

"me either" Tom replied

"I'm going up to my room. I've got a dress I need to finish for next week" Marinette sighed

"what's next week?" Sabine asked

"Alya is throwing a party for Nino's birthday" Marinette said "I thought I already asked"

"you didn't but it's fine you may go" Sabine replied

"thank you Maman" Marinette called as she opened the trapdoor to her room. Once in her room Marinette let Tikki out of her purse.

"are we still going to the sleepover tonight?" Tikki asked

"I think so... I should call Alya to see how it's going with her" Marinette said as she reached for her phone and dialed Alya's number.

"hey girl what's up?" Alya's voice came from the phone

"we're still on for the sleepover, tonight right?" Marinette asked

"of course,... I forgot to tell Adrien"

"It's ok I'll tell him"

"Alright you do that I'm going to go kill Nino"

"why?"

"remember that hat I've been looking for?"

"you mean for the past two weeks? Yeah why?"

"Nino found it in his stack of hats"

"don't be too hard on him"

"don't worry I will be extra hard on him"

"that's not what I said" Marinette said through a giggle

"I know... I've got to go now bye"

"me too see you in...?"

"come at eight"

"sounds good. Bye" Marinette said as she hung up the phone and called Adrien.

"hey lovebug" Adrien's voice came from the phone

Marinette couldn't help a giggle "what would you have done if you were on speaker phone in front of my parents?"

"uh... I guess you would turn a little bit red"

"and they might figure out who I am"

"your parents are understanding. I'm sure they wouldn't ground you or anything. Not even my parents grounded me for that"

"I keep forgetting that you told them"

"yeah"

"Well the reason I called was to see if you wanted to come to Alya's sleepover tonight? It'll be you, Alya, Nino and I. Alya and I will sleep in a different room than you and Nino."

"Sounds fun I'll ask my father"

"OK go do that"

"Now?"

"Yes now"

"Alright, see you then"

"at eight"

"bye"

"bye" Marinette hung up. "two calls in ten minutes... I need to work on the dress now"

"I'll help!" Tikki chirped

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

* * *

Adrien walked over to his father office and knocked on the door

"enter" Came his father's voice from the other side

Adrien opened the door the closed it behind him "I was wondering if I could join Alya Nino and Marinette for a sleepover at Alya's tonight"

"have you finished your homework, piano lessons, Chinese lessons and cleaned your room?"

"I have"

"you schedule is nearly empty for tomorrow. I accept... do you have any duties as Chat-noir to attend to?"

"not for the rest of the night. Viperion and Ryuko are on patrol for tonight"

"good"

"there's one other thing... I'm dating Marinette"

"Marinette is a great girl and shall grow up to be an even better woman"

"yes father"

"I'll have Nathalie drive you... what time will you be there?"

"eight"

"you have an hour and a half... you better start getting ready. Dinner will be ready in half an hour"

"yes father" Adrien said as he left the room to go get ready.

* * *

**Ryuko's POV two hours later**

* * *

Ryuko jumped from roof to roof on her way to Luka's boat so they could go on patrol. _I still can't believe that Luka is Viperion. He's kind of cute though... maybe someday..._ Ryuko landed on the dock of the boat and Viperion was waiting

"good afternoon Ryuko" Viperion greeted

"Good afternoon to you too Viperion" Ryuko greeted back "shall we begin our patrol?"

"sounds good to me" Viperion said as he jumped up to the rooftops with Ryuko following closely

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick walked across the plaza in front of the Louvre. Once he walked in the door, he saw Alix's grandfather at the front desk sleeping. He walked over and knocked on the table. Alix's grandfather woke up with a start.

"we're closed" The old man said

"I know... I'm here to see Alix" Nick replied

"you a friend?"

"yes"

"just a friend?"

"ew"

The old man chuckled "she should be in the ancient Rome part of the museum polishing the pots"

"thanks" Nick said as he walked away towards the ancient Rome exhibit.

_I can't believe he just shipped me with my god parent EW!_

He turned another corner and found Alix standing still looking at one of the urns. She was looking away from him "hey" he said making her jump.

Alix spun around "Don't sneak up on me!"

"sorry... I just wanted to give you something" Nick said as he held out the little box "if your kwami wears the shoes and you transform, you'll get superspeed"

"really?" Alix asked as she took the box "that's so cool... why are you giving this to me?"

"Chat asked the same thing when I gave him his... It chose you by changing color"

"Chat got one?"

"his gives him super strength. Ladybug got one that gives her more time before her transformation wears off"

"wow... how did you get these?"

"you gave them to me in the future... speaking of which I should probably tell you how I got back in time..."

* * *

**Nick's story (continued)**

* * *

"you'll be going on a recon mission. To 'miraculous Paris' apparently there was this huge heartless attack some time ago they disappeared for un known reasons. Go there and find out how they all vanished"

"of course," Nick said as he opened a portal to his home world, _I'll just stay there... after all. It is my home world_. He came out the other side of the portal in his god mothers living room. She was sitting there looking rather bored

"I was wondering when you'd show up" Alix stated

"you knew I was coming?"

"I control time"

"right"

"I have something important I need you to do"

"what's that?"

"go back in time. Defeat the heartless. And give people these, you'll know who they belong to when the time is right." Alix said as she handed him the box that held the four smaller boxes "now go" She said as she shoved him through a portal back in time.

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

"I sound kind of harsh" Alix stated

"It's an important task and you weren't joking around about it" Nick replied

"I still should have given you more info then that"

"you do everything for a reason trust me"

"well I hope it's a good one"

"most likely is... I'm going to go check in on my parents... Last thing... time flows at different speeds in different worlds" Nick said as he turned to leave

"ok?" Alix said not really sure why she needed to know that confusing fact about time

Nick started to walk away then stopped "why didn't I think of it before?" He said before opening a portal and running through.

"what?" Alix questioned

* * *

**Marinette's POV**

* * *

Marinette walked down the street towards her best friend's house.

_I'm dating Adrien... No matter how many times I remind myself I still can't believe it._ _I should probably tell Nick that I won't be able to go on patrol tonight._

Marinette took her phone out of her pocket and called Nick. It went to voicemail

"Hey Nick this is Marinette I just wanted to let you know that me, Adrien, Alya, and Nino won't be coming on patrol today we're having a sleepover" Marinette said into the phone before hanging up.

She came to a stop as she had reached Alya's apartment** (she does live in an apartment, right?)** and rang the doorbell. Soon Alya came to the door

"girl you're late" Alya said as she let in her friend.

"sorry, but you know me" Marinette tried to reason as she thought back to the reason she was late. Fighting heartless "I got lost?"

"girl you've walked to my house a thousand times. How did you get lost?"

"I tried a shortcut I've never used before"

"that's baloney but it doesn't matter you're here now and that means we can start having fun"

"right, time to find out where I put my stuff"

"in my room"

"I'll be back in a minute" Marinette said as she walked over to Alya's room "where are the boys?" she said as she put her stuff on the guest bed.

"they went to go get dinner. We're having pizza" Alya replied "of course they're spending my money though since Nino spent all of his on lunch"

Marinette giggled "once they get here what's the first thing we're doing?"

"I'm thinking of watching a romance, but I know Nino will want to play video games"

"A romance sounds nice... Maybe you could convince him" Marinette winked

"speak for yourself!"

Marinette giggled "Well I think it won't be too hard to convince them."

"You sound too much like... Me!"

Marinette could barely hold back a laugh. "Nobody sounds more like you than you"

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door

"about time those bozo's got here" Alya said as she got up to answer the door. "What took you guys so-" She was cut off when she saw that it wasn't Nino and Adrien but rather Maleficent.

"Surprise!" Maleficent said as she walked into the room. "I believe the two of you are on my list of people who have something I need... Hand them over!" Maleficent said as she stretched her arm out towards Alya's miraculous.

"No!" Nino shouted as he tackled Maleficent from behind.

Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and pulled her away from the falling witch. "Not today!"

Maleficent got up as she cried out "You blundering fool! All you have done is made yourself known! Carapace!"

"how do you know me?" Nino asked

"you're Carapace?" Adrien asked

"Not the time Adrien" Marinette said

"I have my sources and they are of no concern to you all you need to know is that if you do not hand over your miraculous, I will be forced to take them from you!"

"Do you know how many Akumas have said that?" Marinette asked "Enough to make a tv series about it"

"Enough!" Maleficent yelled as she quickly raised her arms sending fire in every direction sending everyone flying backwards "I know that the four of you are too strong to take on all at once. So, I shall defeat you individually!" Maleficent said as she opened portals around each of the four of them sending them to separate worlds.

"Maleficent! I can't get through the door!" Pete cried while he was stuck in the doorway making Maleficent groan.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick sprinted down the tunnel rounding corner after corner. Searching.

* * *

**Marinette's POV**

* * *

Marinette woke up in a field. She sat up and looked around but couldn't find any form of civilization. Standing up she slowly spun around once more hoping she could see something to give her a sense of direction and she saw in the distance a little pond with a gazebo **(I think that's what they're called)** and walked towards it. Once there she found A pathway leading away from the pond. She walked along the path, crossed a bridge and continued walking. Eventually coming to a road, she recognized it but she couldn't remember where from. She went in the direction that felt right and just kept walking with a good feeling that she was in a good place. Eventually she found a sign that made her remember why she recognized this place. It read 'Auradon Prep' she looked up and saw a girl with purple hair on the balcony.

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

* * *

Adrien woke up in the middle of a street in the middle of nowhere. Getting up he found a few cars had been strewn along the road as though each and every one of them had crashed. "what happened here?" Adrien said aloud. He looked around and saw a man standing in the middle of a field. Walking over to him he called out "sir?" the man looked over at Adrien. Except the man didn't have eyes and his jaw seemed to be hanging there by the skin. There was also gashes all along his body "Woah! Are you ok?"

The man made a loud groaning noise and wobbled towards Adrien who had stated to walk the other way

"ok he doesn't seem too friendly let's go find someone else" Adrien said aloud as he walked down the road

* * *

**Nino's POV**

* * *

Nino woke upon a giant bed. Getting up he found that he had become the size of a toy. Or the room was huge. Either way he made his way across the bed which was hard since it was so soft. Towards the leg of the bed hoping to find a safe way down. Once there he held onto the leg and slowly shifted his weight onto it. He managed to slowly climb down most of the way before falling and landing on his back. Getting up he looked around. As soon as he had turned around he was face to face with a plastic cowboy face "AH!"

"Who in tarnation's are you?" The toy asked

"I'm Nino... who are you?"

"I'm woody. I'm in charge around here. What's your business here?"

"I'm here by accident. I want to get back to my world as soon as possible"

"World? You do realize you're a toy, right? Whatever memories you have are fake"

"I'm not a toy"

"look in a mirror"

Nino looked down at his body which had turned into a plush toy "I'm a plush toy?"

"yes sir-e"

* * *

**Alya's POV**

* * *

Alya woke up in an alleyway. As she stood up, she got light headed and had to brace herself on one of the nearby dumpsters.

_I'm going to guess I'm in another world since maleficent pushed me through that portal... but what kind of world am I in? I hope it's a world of which I can get myself back from._

she transformed and jumped up to the rooftops to get a better look around. It looked like an ordinary city but one building in the distance stood out. It was round and had 3 tower like buildings attached to it. She decided to look there for a way back to her world and started jumping from building to building but had her feet swept out from under her once she got about half way. She landed on her face and groaned.

"who are you?" a man's voice came from behind her

"you can call me Rena rouge" She said as she too up and looked behind her seeing a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest "and you are...?"

"I'm the flash... everyone knows me why don't you?"

"I'm not from this world"

"what earth are you from?"

"uh... I think Nick called it miraculous Paris"

"who?"

"a friend"

"what did you come here for?"

"I was thrown through a portal... not exactly choice"

"well I can get you to alternate versions of this earth but I can't get you to wherever you came from"

"darn... I was heading toward that round building over there. It looks like a place that might have some high tech gear I could use to get home"

"that's where I'm from"

"oh..." Rena rouge said disappointed "well since it looks like I'm stuck here I might as well be of use... You got any villains you need help with?"

"how do I know I can trust you?"

"put me through some sort of trial?"

"we don't really have one of those set up"

"well then just point me at your bad guy and I'll show you what I can do?"

"what is that exactly?"

"I can create illusions"

"that could actually be useful... I have super speed"

"cool. So, who's the bad guy?"

"Leonard Snart. We call him Captain cold. Or Snart. He has a freeze ray. We've faced him before. He has a brother with a flamethrower and a sister with a gold gun"

"a gold gun?"

"turns things into gold"

"alright. Do you know where they are?"

"Snart wants to meet me at the old tar factory. No doubt it's a trap... if you create an illusion of me then we can attack him"

"sounds good. Let's do this"

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick ran down a tunnel and then another searching for the one thing that could put an end to the heartless in this world. He turned another corner and ran into a heartless that looked like a giant rat. "Get out of my way!" He shouted as he summoned his keyblades.

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

* * *

Adrien walked down the street. Soon figuring out that the world he was in. was some sort of apocalyptic world. Since everybody was dead but not dead. He found car after car all crashed and none of them in working condition. He tried to find someone who wasn't dead but to no prevail. He continued his walk. He could see a city in the distance.

* * *

**Marinette's POV**

* * *

Marinette ran up to the door of the school that looked like a castle and slide through the door. Inside was bright and warm. It was busy too. Lots of people were walking around seeming as though they had some place to be. Marinette walked up the stairs hoping to find the girl in the purple hair. She walked through the halls, not wanting to look suspicious. She turned a corner and nearly bumped into the girl in the purple hair

"you look suspicious who are you?" The girl said

"I'm Marinette... who are you?"

"I'm Mal. I'm the queen. You should know me but you don't. Meaning you're not from the isle or from Aurodon. Where are you from?"

"you wouldn't believe me"

"I can turn into a dragon and do magic spells. I'm sure wherever you come from isn't as crazy as that"

"Another world. One that has been overrun by demons and I carry a tiny god in my purse that allows me to turn into a ladybug themed superhero with the power to create a random object"

"..."

"I got here when Maleficent pushed me through a dark portal"

"Maleficent!?"

"...yeah... you know her?"

"She's my mom"

"..."

"and she's been turned into a lizard... I did that..."

"can we continue this conversation in a more private location?"

"sure" Mal said as she led the way to one of the nearby dorm rooms. In the room was another blue haired girl. "hey Eve"

"hey Mal! Who's this?" Eve replied

"this is Marinette. Marinette this is Eve. Eve is my best friend. Marinette is from another world"

"I was hoping to keep that to as little amount of people as possible but ok" Marinette said "Tikki you can come out now"

Tikki came flying out of Marinette's purse "Hi I'm Tikki! I allow Marinette to turn into a ladybug themed superhero with the power of creation!"

"hello Tikki" Mal said

"Oh my god! She's so cute!" Eve exclaimed

"thank you" Tikki replied

"I'd kind of like to see you transform" Mal said

"sure. Tikki spots on" in a bright flash Marinette was magically turned into Ladybug

"that was really bright" Mal complained

"I liked it! It was pretty!" Eve said

"thanks Eve. I came here because I was hoping you might be able to get me back home"

"I know a lot of magic but not one to bring you to another world... but if it was your worlds version of my mom that put you here maybe the one here can put you back" Mal said

"NO! We're not bringing her back to her whole self again!" Eve said

"how else could she get back though?"

"one of my friends knows how to open the portals and he's most likely looking for me so I could just make myself easy to find and hope for the best"

"that works but how are we going to make you easier to find?" Mal asked

"well you're queen, right? Can't you have the guards put up posters saying 'lost girl found at the giant castle school place Marinette A.K.A. ladybug'?"

"yeah we can do that. But instead of the school let's wait at the lake"

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

* * *

Adrien walked down the street of the city hoping to find someone. He was at the outskirts of the city. There was a small mall up ahead. Hoping that someone could be there he tried to walk in the front door but it was locked. After trying the other doors beside the first one he decided to try to go around to the other side, but as soon as he rounded the corner, he was greeted by about 20 undead people. He turned around and bolted down the parking lot after he got to the other side, he turned around to see the undead shuffling towards him. He stood there for a moment to realize just how slow these things are and then walked down the street deeper into the city.

Once Adrien got downtown, he saw someone on top of the roof of the building on the corner. He yelled "Hello up there!" as he waved at the boy.

The boy looked at Adrien and then at the other side of the building then back to Adrien before yelling "Run!" before Adrien could figure out why he needed to run, a sea of undead came from around the corner. Adrien stumbled backwards before calling out "Claws out" He then jumped up to the roof that the boy was on.

The boy pointed a small shovel with a little blood on it at chat-noir and said "what are you?"

"I find that offensive" Chat-noir said as he used his staff to make the kid lower his shovel "I'm a masked super hero from another world and I'm looking for a way back. You may call me Chat-noir or my civilian name is Adrien. Now may I ask who you might be?"

"I'm Ben. Ironically, I used to have a pet cat named Adrien. I watched an undead eat him alive"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's alright it wasn't the first death I had seen... it was my 5th... or my 6th I can't remember if I saw my dead dad first or my cat that he was eating"

"Oh... Uhm...Maybe I could help you with... Whatever it is you're doing?"

"well you might be able to help get the piece of paper on that door" Ben said as he turned around and pointed at the little piece of paper. "With how high you can jump you should be able to get it no problem"

"Sounds like the Purr-fect plan"

"A cat pun?"

"Yeah they're kind of my thing"

"You remind me of Steve. He's dead. Try not to die"

"Wow thanks for the confidence" Chat-noir said as he jumped off the building and landed next to the door. He ripped it off the door and leaped back up to the roof and handed Ben the paper. "Purr-haps I could ask what it's for?"

"I'm looking for my boy-friend and this tells me where is now" Ben said as he read the paper.

"Well I need to get going. Good luck on finding a way back to your world but I have no idea how to help you with that. If I did, I would" Ben said

"I understand. Bye" Chat-noir said as he jumped in a completely random direction.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick ran down yet another tunnel after finishing the giant rat heartless. He turned a corner and found the glowing key hole. Nick held up his keyblade and with a flash of light the key hole had been closed. Nick opened his phone and found a message. He pressed play.

'Hey Nick this is Marinette I just wanted to let you know that me, Adrien, Alya, and Nino won't be coming on patrol today we're having a sleepover'

_Well I guess I should go check on them then._

Nick opened a portal to the rooftop across from Alya's apartment walked through and looked through her window just in time to see the four of them get pushed through portals by Maleficent. Nick opened another portal into Alya's living room and jumped through. "Where did you send them?!"

"Not telling" Maleficent said as she used her magic to teleport away.

"Maleficent! You forgot me! I'm still stuck in the door!" Pete cried as he flailed his arms and legs.

Nick summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Pete "Where did those portals go?"

"Please don't hurt me! I only know where the blonde guy went!"

"Where!?"

"the land of the undead. I forgot where the rest are"

"Maybe I can help jog your memory?" Nick said as he struck Pete with his keyblade "Now tell me!"

"I swear I don't know!"

"I'll be back" Nick said as he opened a portal and walked through leaving Pete stuck in the door. As Nick walked across the rooftop, he was now on he looked around hoping to see Chat-noir hoping around from roof to roof, but he wasn't there.

"Boo!" A voice said from inches behind him.

"You didn't scare me" Nick said as he turned around unimpressed

"You jumped a little" Replied Chat.

"Not even an inch"

"At least an inch"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"No, you didn't. Also, we're leaving" Nick said flatly as he opened a portal and walked through.

Chat walked through behind him. "where are we?"

"Well this world is called 'Disney kingdom' and we're at Auradon Prep. The place that Marinette has been having dreams about. I'm hoping those dreams were visions and she might be here" Nick said as he walked towards the front door of the school "And de-transform. Magic isn't allowed in the school"

"Ok" Adrien said as he de-transformed.

"We need to find Mal. As royalty she might know of her." Nick said as he noticed a piece of paper on the door and read it. "Never mind we're going to a mystical lake" Nick opened a portal and walked through

Adrien glanced at the piece of paper on the door and saw that Marinette's picture was on it. Adrien almost ran through the portal.

"Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed as she jumped on him as soon as he had come through the portal. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Adrien said

"hey I'm nick" Nick said

"Oh, I remember you" Eve said "you're that guy that attacked Mal"

"No, you're probably thinking of someone else." Nick replied

"no, you're definitely him" Mal said flatly "Nobody else would wear that stupid suit"

"It's actually a uniform." Nick said "I used to belong to a group called organization 13"

"Then why do you still wear that thing?" Eve asked "There are so many outfits that would be better"

"It's magic" Nick stated.

"what kind of magic?" Mal asked.

"protection against darkness" Nick replied "what kind of weapon did the attacker use?"

"this sword like thing" Mal said.

"I wasn't there" Eve stated.

"Guy or girl?" Nick asked.

"Guy" Mal answered.

"Hi name is Roxas and if it makes you feel any better, I am certain that he didn't enjoy it at all." Nick stated.

"It does a little." Mal responded.

"Well anyway we should get going to find our other friends" Adrien said

"Alright come visit any time." Eve said

"They don't have the means to come here" Nick said

"Well can't you could bring them here?" Eve asked

"I won't be around much longer" Nick replied

"Why not?" Marinette asked

"I locked the keyhole that was allowing in the heartless. All that's left are the ones remaining and you guys should be able to handle that. I can take care of Maleficent but after that I have no reason to be here" Nick replied as he opened a portal back to Alya's house and walked through

Marinette and Adrien followed Nick.

"Alright Pete, where are they?" Nick asked

* * *

**Nino's POV**

* * *

Nino walked around the massive room greeting the different toys "H-hey. I'm Nino"

"Where did you come from?" A toy dinosaur asked

"I am from another world" Nino told him

"oh, please I thought that too when I got here" A space ranger toy told him "I'm Buzz"

"Well I need to get back to my world" Nino told the toys

"Well I do believe that's impossible" Woody stated "Might as well try to enjoy your time here"

"Fine" Nino said as he sat down on a nearby shelf

* * *

**Rena rouge's POV**

* * *

Rena rouge landed on the roof that the flash had told her to go to. She looked down and saw Snart in the middle of the road waiting. Rena rouge summoned the illusion of the flash and had the illusion run up to Snart.

"What do you want? Snart," the fake flash asked

"I don't want much. Just a flash-sickle" Snart said as he attempted to shoot the flash with his freeze gun.

The real flash tackled Snart from behind and knocked the freeze gun out of his hands.

Lisa Snart jumped out from inside a nearby garbage can and aimed her gold gun at the flash.

Rena rouge jumped onto Lisa and took away her gold gun.

"Who are you?!" Lisa asked

"Rena rouge nice to meet you"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter I am super sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
